


An Unlikely Scenario

by RayRayTail



Series: Captains as Roommates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Captains, Gen, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRayTail/pseuds/RayRayTail
Summary: Daichi knew that community-living in a large house was going to be different and maybe take some time getting used to. He also knew that getting to know new people and living with said people wasn’t going to be easy the first few weeks. He knew that he was taking a risk. He was prepared, dammit!But nothing, nothing, could have prepared him for this.(Captains as Roommates AU)
Series: Captains as Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	An Unlikely Scenario

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no no.

_How could this possibly be happening right now?_

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Sawamura.”

Any more devious sounding and Kuroo would have been one of those villains in the movies that would come out of the shadows all while stroking a malicious looking cat. The only problem was that the crazy haired, lanky middle blocker hadn’t come out from any shadows, but was standing dead center in the blindingly bright living area (wait, why were all the lights on, anyway? Did the concept of an electric bill elude these people?). The other problem was that he didn’t have an evil grinning cat with him … he _was_ the evil grinning cat.

“Ah! Sawamura is here?! Hey, hey, hey!!!!”

Oh _hell_ no. There was no possible _good_ explanation for why the Fukurodani ex-captain was sitting on the floor cross-legged in front of a giant ass TV playing Mario Kart. Huh. Hold on. Bokuto kind of looked like the owl on the screen that he apparently had just crashed into before pausing the game to greet him. The only difference was that the one on the screen was brown, but jeez, the similarity was uncanny and- wait, wait, no. That wasn’t important.

“Eh?! Sawa-chan! It’s been so long! My, it’s been since that time you took away my team’s spot at Nationals! How have you been?”

The sugary sweetness of Oikawa’s voice was obviously a front for his petty irritation at Karasuno’s win against them back in high school. Honestly, Daichi could care less, but if the pretty boy ex-captain called him Sawa-chan one more time, he felt like he’d actually smack him.

“Oikawa, surely you know that even if you _had_ beaten Karasuno, we would have still crushed you. Thus, making us the team to go to Nationals. Ah, but it is good to see you again, Karasuno Captain, despite the feud between our two high school teams.”

It was nice to see Oikawa get put in his place, sure, but the fact that it was done by Ushijima of all people only served to distress Daichi even more. That was because it reinforced the fact that he was in a house with Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, and Ushijima all at the same time.

“Um, Ushijima-san. You should probably call him Sawamura-san instead.”

Oh. And Moniwa. God bless Moniwa.

“Ah yes, I remember you now. The Karasuno captain. I guess it’s nice to see you again.”

Oh. And also, Kita Shinsuke of Inarizaki. Wait. Why was he here too?

_What the hell was going on????!!!!!!_

“I honestly don’t know who the fuck you are, but you look like you’re about to have a heart attack so maybe you should sit down?”

_Who the hell are you????_

Oh, well. It didn’t matter because the guy who weirdly resembled a snake was right. He really did need to sit down.

Daichi dropped every bag and suitcase he was carrying right onto the floor next to him, stomped over the only couch in the room, and promptly fell on top of it and wished for death.

“Uhhhhhh Sawamura? You okay there, bro?”

“Maybe he died.”

“Maybe you should die.”

“Shut the hell up you damn cat!”

“Make me _snake_!”

“Ugh, are you two going to be like this the whole time we’re living together? If you start throwing fists keep it away from me. I hate violent people.”

“But, Oikawa, Iwaizumi-san hit you every day and you are best friends …?”

“No one asked for your opinion, Ushiwaka-chan!”

“Okay, okay, let’s not start another fight, please?! You guys are worse than Futakuchi and Kamasaki!”

“… Well, I have a grandma to call. Have fun killing each other.”

“Wait! Kita-san!”

Face squished against the couch’s cushioning, Daichi questioned all of his life choices and wondered what road had led to this. He knew that community-living in a large house was going to be different and maybe take some time getting used to. Of course, he knew that. He also knew that getting to know new people and living with said people wasn’t going to be necessarily easy the first few weeks. He _knew_ that he was taking a risk. He was prepared, dammit!

But nothing, _nothing_ , could have prepared him for this.

How was it possible that he had signed up to live in the same house as _all_ of his old rival volleyball captains from high school? Well, not _all_. He had no idea who the hell that snake guy was. But still!

To be fair, individually he didn’t dislike any of them.

Well, except Oikawa. He was a little too much. Hell, Daichi could barely handle Suga’s antics and Oikawa was Suga x20.

But, no, Kita Shinsuke had done nothing to him to make him hate him, and Ushijima was pure and true in the way he carried himself (which was honestly so refreshing to Daichi). On top of that, Moniwa was actually really sweet and kind, and Bokuto, despite his booming loud voice and over-enthusiasm, was a genuinely nice guy and _great_ wing spiker. Hell, even though Daichi and Kuroo talked smack to each other constantly and provoked one another, he knew that the Nekoma ex-captain was an amazing middle blocker and overall good person.

But the problem was that _together_ , they bred so much chaos that just thinking about it made Daichi want to go back to dealing with his old Karasuno team. Moniwa and Kita were fine. But Ushijima plus Oikawa, multiplied by Bokuto plus Kuroo, equaled tsunami proportions of disaster.

Okay, maybe Daichi was exaggerating. Maybe living with them all under one roof wouldn’t be so bad …

He lifted his head in time to see Kuroo and the snake guy trying to kill each other with Bokuto (surprisingly) acting as mitigator and Oikawa screaming right in a stoic Ushijima’s face.

Yeah no, it was going to be bad.

Moniwa patted his back in empathy. The two of them were going to have to survive together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> This is my first fic on AO3 and for Haikyuu in general. Hope you liked it!


End file.
